The Cold Flame
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: "Mustang is not a vampire." Well, he is now and he sure as hell does not sparkle. Fem!Ed and vampire AU
1. Introduction

Riza Hawkeye raised her rifle and fired into the enemy horde drawing ever closer. Beside her, Jean Havoc was also firing, not as calmly as she was. She didn't show it but she was terrified. An undead invasion was not what she signed up for but that was the risk you took in the military life.

"Why isn't this guy dying?" Jean whined.

Before she could reply, their commanding officer, Roy Mustang, did. "We're not using the right equipment. What is the Fuhrer thinking? If I was him, I'd have every person in the nation given at least a stake."

"Colonel," said Riza. "Be careful."

Roy glanced at Frank Archer nearby. The man looked thoughtful before he flitted off. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You shouldn't have asked that," Vato Falman remarked. "Something's bound to go wrong now."

They fell silent and resumed their focus on the horde. Roy looked frustrated about being ordered that he could not use his flame alchemy. Frank Archer returned. Riza didn't like the look in his eyes when he went to go talk to Roy. She especially didn't like it when the dark haired Colonel passed his rifle to Kain Fuery and pulled out his gloves. "Colonel!" she called out. "Stay safe."

Roy smiled. "I will, Lieutenant, don't worry about me."

"Famous last words," said Jean quietly beside her once he was gone.

Kain looked like he wanted to cry. "You know what they say," Frank said, almost too happily. "A vampire can't think straight if he's on fire."

"If you can get close enough to set him alight," Vato whispered. The rest of the team turned solemnly back to their work, silently sending out pleas for Roy to succeed. There was a wall of flames from a ways ahead. The battle between human and vampire had begun.

Riza silently worked on taking out zombies and the minor vampires who rose out of the ground. One eye was on the battle in the distance though. Roy seemed to be holding his ground just fine on his own but the vampire's own dark magic was making quick work of whatever came his way. Only the fire could tell her where both were at any given time and she could only watch as they got closer and closer to each other.

The next fire ball was snuffed out just after it was sent out. Everybody but Riza and Frank looked away, tears in their eyes. From somewhere else on the field, they could hear Maes Hughes shouting for somebody to go out there and help Roy. Then they all heard Roy scream. Riza wasn't even aware that she was crying when another voice began to scream his name until a hand clamped over her mouth. "Lieutenant," Jean said quietly, tears in his own eyes, "it's too late. The Colonel has been bitten."

Riza resumed her silence as a horn sounded for them to fall back into the now walled city of Central. They all went although some wanted to turn and run until they could no more. Fuhrer Bradley stood on his platform. "We fought bravely today, gentlemen. This day will forever stand in the honor of Colonel Roy Mustang, whose brave sacrifice brought us a new hope."

"What brave sacrifice," Maes Hughes muttered darkly for only Riza to hear. "You sent him out there to die with a smile on your face. We're damned now without Roy."


	2. Chapter One

Roy opened his eyes. He was in a dark room but he could smell something cold near him. He felt like there was fire running through his veins. "Why am I not dead?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Ilya does not kill his victims. Ilya transforms them into Ilya's new son or daughter, da?"

"Ilya transforms them into his new…" Roy repeated before realizing what had been said. "Oh, no. No. Kill me instead."

"Hmm. Nyet. Ilya does not think so. Ilya wishes you happy new life."

"Who is Ilya?"

The person stepped forward. It was the vampire he had been fighting. "Ilya is Ilya." He pointed to himself. "Ilya sees you are strong. Ilya thinks you would be good son. What is name of Ilya's new son?"

"Roy," he found himself saying automatically.

"Ah, Roy is a good Western name, da? Ilya thinks you look like Andrei."

"Andrei?"

"Da. Andrei. Ilya always wanted son to be named Andrei."

"My name is Roy."

"Nyet, Roy's name is Andrei."

Roy found himself no longer able to protest. "My name is Andrei," he said, tiredly.

"Good Andrei, da? Now, Ilya has something to tell Andrei. Andrei is only beginning his transformation to vampire. Andrei will be a fully-fledged vampire in month if Andrei does not drink blood before then. Ilya must now go tell humans that Andrei lives."

Andrei slumped up against the wall, fighting the urge to throw up as his father drifted out of the room. He could feel a presence in the back of his mind whispering 'Roy Mustang, rank Colonel, don't forget it' over and over again.


	3. Chapter Two

Riza and the rest of the team sat in their office. There was a solemn silence in the room where there once was happy chatter. Kain still looked like he was going to cry. Heymans Breda wasn't even touching the plate of food beside him. Even Alex Louis Armstrong looked depressed.

The door opened and a darker skinned man in sunglasses stepped into the room. "Major Miles?" Maes asked.

"Sister!" Alex cried.

A tall woman with long blonde hair entered the room. "What have I told you about calling me sister, Major Armstrong," she said sharply.

"To not to," said Alex, sadly.

"So don't."

"Yes, sis… Sir."

"What brings you down here, Major General Armstrong?" Maes asked.

Olivier Mira Armstrong looked at the group. "You guys are pathetic. I thought you knew Colonel Mustang better than this. That stubborn bastard wouldn't let go of life that easily, not when there are still women to hit on." She glared at them, they all flinched. "My men intercepted a message from Lord Ilya. Colonel Mustang is barely alive and not well. He's only in the first week of his transformation to vampire." She then turned and walked out, Major Miles behind her.

"I think we should consider ourselves lucky she told us herself," Maes said.

"It must have been important if Sister herself came to tell us instead of sending a messenger."

There was a bang. They turned to see Riza tucking a pistol into her holster. "I'm going to go find him," she said. "Even if it costs me my own life."

"I'm going to," said Maes.

"Me too!" said Jean.

"You know that by going with me, we've technically defected," Riza said.

"Everybody knows we're fonder of the Colonel than the Fuhrer," said Vato, taking Jean's cigarette from him and throwing it out the window. "We're all coming."

"Well then," said Riza. "Let's go vampire tracking."


	4. Chapter Three

The three Elric siblings were walking through a moonlit forest. They were each armed to the toes in vampire hunting gear. A minor vampire crossed their path. Edwarda Elric, the eldest, raised her crossbow and fired, it struck the vampire in the chest. She shrieked and ran towards them. Alphonse, the youngest, grabbed his steak as Edward, the middle and Edwarda's twin brother, used himself as bait by inching away, acting afraid. Edwarda loaded another bolt to further distract her as Alphonse got closer. Her new bolt struck the vampire in the chest again, just barely missing her heart. She turned to charge the young woman but met the steak in Alphonse's hand. He pulled it back, having pierced her in the heart. The woman screamed, exploding into flames and then a puff of black smoke.

Edwarda watched Alphonse return as she helped Edward set up camp for the night. He was cleaning off his steak. She hated this Lord Ilya for invading their nation and ruining their quiet lives. She hated him more than anything for what he had done to Alphonse. The boy had lost some of his innocence. He was now a killing machine and it killed her internally. She wanted to be the one that killed Ilya just to get Alphonse to return to what he once was. She didn't want that blood on his hands forever.

"Sister," called Edward. "Time to eat." She joined them by the fire.

"We should have captured her," she said quietly.

"Sister, you know we can't try to return a vampire to being human unless it is what the vampire wants," said Alphonse.

"We haven't heard from Granny Pinako and Winry in a while," said Edward. "They may not have found a way yet."

"You're right," she said, eating her beans. "I just hope the smell keeps the vampires away tonight," she joked.

"Edwarda!" said Edward. "That's so gross," he took a bite of his own beans.

"I think she's saying we're going to be farting all night," said Alphonse, also eating beans. "We'll all be chasing each other away, too."

"Find a more proper meal next time, Edward," Edwarda said, hitting her twin brother with a twig affectionately.

"Noes!" Edward cried.


	5. Chapter Four

Andrei drifted through the moonlit halls. One of his siblings, Tatiana, a woman with fiery hair, floated up to him offering a tray of glasses. Several contained a blood red liquid that was actually blood. The rest contained a clear liquid that when he smelled one, that human presence he had come to call Roy recognized as vodka. He drank that. The fire in his veins cooled. He drank another. The more drank, the weaker he became and the more he listened to Roy. Roy wanted more vodka, so they had more vodka.

Nobody noticed Roy stagger drunkenly out the door. His body was his again and that was not going to change. He wanted to see his old friends but then they would be under orders to kill him upon sight more than likely. There was a fire up ahead. He naturally went towards it.

Frank Archer looked up at him when he arrived. He got up and drew a pistol. "Colonel Mustang," he said, sweetly. "You were supposed to die."

Andrei eyed the gun, not liking the looks of it. He only wanted to protect this Colonel Mustang since it was his body in danger. He must have been in severe stress when he was created. Frank fired at him. Andrei leapt over his head. "Idiot," he snarled, showing his fangs as the human turned around.

"You were bitten," Frank frowned. Then he fired. Silver bullets came into contact with Andrei's chest.

"That works on werewolves," he said. The bullets dissolved from the acidic content in his blood, fleeing the healing wounds in puffs of silvery smoke.

Frank threw his gun aside, now defenseless. He had forgotten his real vampire hunting kit back in his hotel room. "Oops," he said as the enraged vampire got closer. Then fangs bit into his neck and he thought no more.


	6. Chapter Five

Roy held a civilian that looked his size at gun point. The terrified man was giving him some clothes. Andrei was mad at himself. Their heart was going to stop beating any second now. The clothes were given and Roy drifted somewhere to change. "I'm sorry," Andrei said. "I ruined your chances of becoming human again."

The clothes stained with the blood of Frank Archer were thrown into a nearby lit burn barrel. Roy stopped into a liquor store and bought some vodka with the cenz that had been on the Lieutenant Colonel. He had got in right before closing time. The owner was taken aback by this strange man. He paid him a little extra in exchange for his silence.

He set off into the woods, knowing he'll be safe there. There were humans up ahead. Three of them, they had a fire. Andrei stalked towards them. One set off on their own, close enough to smell even clearly. They had an open bottle of vodka in one hand and the other lit a cigarette. Roy was struck hard by the smell. "Havoc?" he asked himself. He headed towards the person, finding it strange that the person was not actually smoking it. "Excuse me," he said, walking to them.

A young woman with striking gold eyes spun towards him, putting the cigarette out on her arm. He winced at her cry of pain. "Sister!" called a voice he knew in the distance.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist's sister?" Roy asked her.

Edwarda was taken back that this handsome stranger knew her brother. "Yes. How do you…" Then it hit her, she knew who he was although she had only seen him once and never spoke to him. "You're Colonel Mustang!"

"Yes," Roy smiled, offering her a hand. "What's your name since you already know mine?"

"Edwarda," she said softly, giving him a hand.

"Edwarda," he repeated, lifting her hand to his lips. "So close to your brother's. I guess you're twins. I can tell you two apart because you're the beautiful one." Her hand was kissed as he bowed. She smelled so good.

The blush on her face was worth it when she was released. 'Thank you," she said, quietly. He found the blood in her face cute. She shifted. "Were you bitten?"

"Da," he found himself saying. Andrei wanted to meet this woman.

"Do you wish to stay vampire?" She asked unaware she was now talking to Andrei.

"Nyet." He was prepared to translate but she smiled and replied in the same tongue. He bowed to her. "Make Roy human again."

"I will try my best…"

"Andrei," he supplied.

"Andrei," she smiled.

"Sister," said Edward as he arrived on the scene. "Oh great," he said, spotting her company. "It's Colonel Useless."

Roy smirked at him. "It's the Fullmetal pipsqueak."

"I've grown," Edward huffed.

"Colonel Mustang is our vampire, Edward," Edwarda interrupted. "It's our job to make him human again."


	7. Chapter Six

Edwarda woke up with the sunset, yawning as she stretched. Her hand touched something soft. It was hair and she knew whose. "Good morning, Roy," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Edwarda," he returned. He had taken to sleeping beside her during the days they stopped to rest. They had to stop in the day. Roy would explode if he stepped out into sunlight and they always camped faraway from any human residence or vampire nest. Roy had asked them not to reveal he was with them.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds," said Edward as he waked into their tent.

Edwarda blushed. "We're not…"

"We're breaking camp after breakfast," he continued. "We reach Resembool by dawn."

"Resembool," said Roy thoughtfully. "I haven't laid eyes on that town since the day we met, Fullmetal."

"Shut up."

"That's no way to talk to your superior officer."

Edwarda shifted, finding herself wrapped in Roy's arms. She was uncertain of his expression of interest in her. He took the hint and released her, getting up. He had no shirt on and picked one up to put on. She had made Ed go get him more clothes. "I'll stop talking to you that way if you stop trying to use my sister," Ed retorted.

"I'm not trying to use her," Roy said as the sister in question blushed. "I know I'll have to fight you if I did although I'd win again."

"I won last time!"

"It was a stalemate!" Alphonse shouted from the fire.


	8. Chapter Seven

Pinako Rockbell looked out the window. There was a wagon rolling up as the sky lightened. Alphonse jumped out of it. "We have a vampire here. We need to get him in quickly."

"Winry, get an umbrella," Pinako said.

Winry Rockbell ran to do as her grandmother said. When she returned, Edwarda took it and Roy got under it with her and they ran inside and into the basement just as the sun began to rise. Pinako followed at a slower pace. When she got down there, her eyes widened in surprise. "You caught Colonel Mustang?"

"Not exactly," Edwarda replied. "He found me and has been following me ever since." Roy smiled, exposing his fangs. She sighed and handed him a bottle of vodka. He started to drink it. "He's been fighting his hunger ever since we met. We will allow him to hunt but he prefers keeping it in check, says he turns everybody he bites."

Roy paused. "She smells delicious. I'd love to feed off her but I can't subject her to that pain. If only wasn't such a gentleman…"

Edwarda flinched at the longing glance he gave her. "He's been undressing me with his eyes since we met or pestering me to wear miniskirts."

Pinako took a puff of her pipe. "Does he want to be human again?"

"Yes," Roy answered.

"Well, we have been looking at the legends. We can either stake you with a blessed stake or you can fall in love with someone who loves you back and truly does or bribe the Devil. Let's just see what happens first? Edwarda's a good girl."

"Granny!" Edwarda cried.

"Edwarda," asked Roy. "Will you marry me?"

"W-What? Why the h-hell would you ask m-me that n-n-now? No!" Edwarda cried.

"Give her time, she'll come around," Pinako advised.


	9. Chapter Eight

Edwarda woke up that night. Roy was up and glanced at her. "Will you accept my proposal now?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"No!"

"Ever?"

"Maybe!"

He smirked as she left the room and then frowned. "I feel very fairy tale now. Maybe like the Beast. Oh well."

Edward looked up as his bright red sister passed through. He was looking at a treasure map and Winry was reading a book. Edwarda sat by Winry and whispered something to her. The other girl giggled. Edward rolled his eyes. Roy emerged and smiled at Edwarda. Winry giggled again and resumed reading.

Pinako walked through. "Any luck, Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "I know it is somewhere in either Reole or Ishval."

"You and Al need to go to both cities and look," she said.


End file.
